Sylar VS Brightburn
Description What happens when you have one super powered murderous Psychopath with a lust for power and another super powered murderous psychopath with a lust for power? You throw them in the ring together! Intro Whiz: Villains. Love them of hate them, its rare to see a story without them. Boomstick: Like these two Bastiches! Whiz: Sylar, the syrial killer from Heroes. Boomstick: And Brightburn, The horror superman parody! He's whiz and I'm boomstick! Whiz: And Its our Job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to determine who would win a death battle! Sylar Whiz: Imagine not thinking you were unique in anyway. Boomstick: I'd probably find a way to make myself unique! Whiz: Thats what fellow nobody Gabrial Grey decided to do. Gabriel was born to Samson Grey, who sold him to his brother when he was very young. '' '''Boomstick: Damn! Even my own dad wasn't this cruel! He comes close but still.' Whiz: Sylar always dreamed of being special, a dream which would be fulfilled when Chandra Suresh came to him. He identified him as "Patient Zero" in his research and revealed the existence of evolved humans to him. Discovering his ability of intuitive aptitude, Sylar realized he could figure out how abilities worked and how to gain more. BoomStick: So he became a syrial killer. And he has some really cool waysnto kill you! He can cut your head open, blow you up, and kill you with a coffee cup. Whiz: None of this would be possible if it wasn't for his deadly assortment of powers. Along with his Telekinesis and he can turn things to gold with Alchemy. He also has a healing factor, flight, Manipulate Sond and electricity, disintegrate matter, percive the history of an object with Clairsentience, and can explode with the power of a large Nucular bomb '' '''Boomstick: Whiz, I thought Peter was the Explodeing man?' Whiz: Technical yes. However, it's show through out the show that Peter and Sylar are equals. So we can power scale to determine how much energy Sylar can emit when he's at full power. Boomstick: The Picture Isaac paints in season one makes it seem as if all of Newyork would be destroyed. Whiz: In order to do that, Sylar would have to be 300 times stronger than the bomb dropped on Hiroshima. Thats over 4000 kilotons of TNT! Boomstick: Man! Is there any weakness to this monster!? Whiz: Actually yes, quite a few. Sylar is susceptible to mind control, and he has no real defense or Strength. He is just a normal man. Boomstick: Still, you don't want to get stuck in an ally way with this man. Sylar: My name is Sylar! Brightburn Boomstick: Imagine Superman, but a 12 year old with serious social issues and a thirst for blood! Whiz: This would be Brandon Breyers, an alien from another world. After a difficult struggle with fertility, Tori Breyer's dreams of motherhood came true with the arrival of a mysterious baby boy. Brandon appeared to be everything Tori and her husband, Kyle, ever wanted -- bright, talented and curious about the world. But as Brandon became older, a powerful darkness manifested within him. Boomstick: The scary thing is that he has all of supermans powers, includeing Heat Vision, Super Strength, Super Speed, and huge defense! Whiz: Theres also no real way to hurt him. Guns, knifes, tractors, bad movie reviews, they all do NOTHING to him. The only physical thing that can hurt him is peices of the ship that brought him to earth. Boomstick: He's killed dozens of men in seconds, throw people through brick walls, melted peoples brains with his laser vision and survived gun fire. Whiz: It cannot be denyed that Brightburn is a threat to all he comes across. Brightburn: Take the world. Take the world! Pre Death-Battle Whiz:Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Death Battle On a city street, Brightburn burns a man with his laser vision. He turns around to see Sylar. Sylar: I want that power. Brightburn: Then you will have to take it! Sylar: I wouldn't have it any other way. FIGHT! Sylar uses his Telekinesis to throw cars, street signs, and people at Brightburn. Brightburn punches through them with ease. He rushes towards Sylar and punches him in the face. Sylar flies back into a large building. Sylar flies up. Sylar: Pathetic! Are you even tr-oof! Brightburn grabs hold of him, flying through buildings and speed punching him. He body slams him onto the street. Sylar is impaled by a street sign. Brightburn pulls it out. '' Brightburn: Whos pathetic now? ''Sylar punches him with nucular fist. Brightburn flys back. Sylar uses his Telekinesis to violently slash Brightburn. Brightburn fires his laser vision at Sylar, melting his brain. It heals. Brightburn: Why won't you die?! Sylar uses his Eletrokinesis to fire bolts of lighting at Brightburn. These do nothing to him. Sylar then uses his phonokinesis. Glass shatters, damaged cars are ripped to shreds, and Brightburns costume is shredded. '' Brightburn: Its gonna take more tha- ''Sylar blows up at full force, destroying the city. Brightburn is flung into the countryside. Sylar floats down to meet him. Brightburn: Who are you? Who are you! Sylar slits Brightburns throat with telekinesis. He starts to cut open his head. Sylar: My name is Sylar. KO Post Death-Battle Whiz: Its clear to nkte that Sylar could have really ended the fight whenever he wanted. He could have turned Brightburn to gold, blown him up, or just cut him open. Boomstick: Brightburns Physical Advantage really didn't matter since Sylar could keep Brightburn away from him in a number of ways. Whiz: He also had more experience and a broader range of powers for versatility. Also keep in mind that Sylars telekinesis was not Phyisical and so could hurt Brightburn. Boomstick: Try as he might, Brightburn could keep both ends brightly burned. Whiz: The winner is Sylar. Next Time Next time on Death Battle: One Punch Man VS Captain Falcon! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle